Sueños
by Reiraneko
Summary: De como Urahara se encuentra preoucpado por un sueño


Sueños

No era un sueño anormal, pero aún así le causaba mucha curiosidad. La fatalidad de ser científico, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza hasta que no supiera el porqué.

En la Sociedad de Almas había investigado un poco al respecto, seguramente para otra cosa más importante. Porque el verdadero objetivo del proyecto de desarrollo tecnológico de su escuadrón, le hacía poner más atención en cosas más prácticas y no tanto en la teoría.

Sabía que era un objeto de estudió bastante interesante. Estaba el hecho de que aún estando en la SS, las almas seguían soñando. En ese mundo cualquier cosa era un misterio. Desde el hecho de que existiera ése lugar, como una especie de segunda oportunidad o algo parecido, hasta la apariencia material de los espíritus semejante a la del mundo real.

Pero eso ahora no le interesaba, sabía muy bien que aunque dedicara toda su vida a tratar de explicar los fenómenos acaecidos en la SS, en Hueco Mundo o en el Infierno; nunca terminaría por saber toda la Verdad (sí eso realmente existía).

_La vida es sueño. Y los sueños, sueños son._

Recordó aquella frase, ya tan trillada en estos días. Pero que escondía todo un sistema de conceptos, significados y creencias de una época. Pasando por varias interpretaciones a lo largo del tiempo, hasta diluirse casi por completo en el presente.

De eso realmente se trataba todo, de cómo trataba el ser humano de conceptualizar la realidad. Intentar asirse a algo concreto, tener algo de certidumbre en un mundo totalmente misterioso e inefable. Como si intentará quitarse ese "sentimiento de criatura", arrastrado y avasallado por los acontecimientos y fenómenos de la naturaleza.

Él había visto en la tecnología y en la investigación científica, más que una forma de conocer la _verdad_; era la manera de sobrevivir en éste mundo, de tratar de salvar a la gente que quería. Se preocupaba por tratar de llenar ese vacío que se sentía al verse tan débil, aplastado por el aliento de la divinidad.

Hace mucho que había dejado de creer en ése Dios con forma humana y actitud racional, más parecido a una copia del mismo ser humano. No veneraba nada que fuera considerado sagrado. Pensaba que era como simplificar demasiado todo.

A pesar de todo, ahí se encontraba, dándole vueltas al asunto. Intentando encontrar una explicación, no cualquiera sino una que le satisficiera. No quería ver la verdad, porque le hacía sentirse extraño.

Ni Freud ni Jung parecían ayudarle mucho en la interpretación de ese sueño. Dos días seguidos lo había tenido. La primera vez no le pareció extraño, pero para cuando despertó en la mañana no podía sacarse la duda de porqué le había perturbado tanto.

Siguió revisando las notas. Trató de hallar símbolos ocultos, recordar fragmentos que se le hubieran escapado y darle forma explicativa al montón de información que tenía.

Pasaron horas, metido como estaba en el asunto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Tessai le llevó la cena, o cuando Ururu y Jinta se husmearon curiosos.

El sueño le atrapó en la madrugada, sin que se diera cuenta.

….

Las cosas como nuevo capitán de la doceava división no eran fáciles. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía personas en las cuales apoyarse. Yourichi-san siempre estaba cerca para regañarlo o, en el mejor de los casos, darle consejos. También estaba Hirako-san, quien desde el principio se mostró amable.

Poco a poco se fue ganando el respeto de sus subordinados, menos de su teniente, a la que se le dificultaba éste tema en particular. Siempre lo andaba golpeando por cualquier cosa que hacía, lo bueno del asunto era que parecían llevarse un poco mejor.

Pero había una persona con la que su relación estaba progresando en otros términos. Al principio no sabía que pensar de las visitas frecuentes de esa persona. Lo agradecía, pues le eran de mucha ayuda. Además de qué pensaba en diferentes razones para justificar su presencia en el escuadrón y en el nuevo laboratorio.

Al transcurrir de los días, aquellas razones ya no iban coincidiendo. Se sumaron a las visitas algunas insinuaciones, las que atribuyó a su imaginación; luego algunas miradas y roces furtivos, que le empezaron a perturbar.

En el fondo le gustaba aquél juego. Le daba un toque de incertidumbre al día a día, lo que le gustaba también de la ciencia. No le gustaban las cosas que se dan por hecho. Podría parecer extraño, a cualquiera que piense en las leyes científicas que se construyen en el mundo real, pero en la SS nada podía explicar satisfactoriamente todo lo que sucedía alrededor.

Para él, aquella persona, le empezaba a parecer atractiva. Casi nunca se daba tiempo para ése tipo de cosas; enamoramiento, cortejo o sexo eran asuntos que no le eran indiferentes. Pero casi siempre estaba ocupado en algún proyecto que le llevaba días terminar, no podía darse tiempo para eso.

Ahora la situación era diferente. No iba dejar pasar la oportunidad cuando le caía del cielo una oportunidad como ésa. Pero primero debía tener cuidado de no arriesgar su puesto recién adquirido. Tendría paciencia.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Ésa misma noche, su visitante más esperado, pasó a preguntar cómo iba todo. Era bastante tarde para eso, Urahara se encontraba totalmente solo trabajando en un nuevo invento; todos los demás se habían ido, incluso Mayuri, quien trabaja hasta tarde como él.

Hirako no perdió el tiempo, sabía lo que quería desde hace tiempo. Había buscado una oportunidad de estar a solas con Kisuke, pero con tanta gente entrando y saliendo del laboratorio y la continua vigilancia que llevaba de su teniente, no pudo hacerlo antes.

Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, y luego se encaminó hacia el capitán de la doceava división acorralándolo contra la mesa de trabajo. Le pareció perfecto que su acompañante no pusiera resistencia ante el beso que le dio inmediatamente después, e incluso que empezara a cooperar abriendo los labios y acariciándole la lengua con la suya.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos. Ambos se aferraban de las ropas del otro para intentar estar más cerca. Luego las manos pasaron a caricias más audaces, se colaban por los pliegues de la ropa para recorrer el pecho y la espalda hasta llegar a zonas más erógenas.

Shinji se alejó de los labios de Urahara, para pasar a su cuello e ir bajando lentamente, mientras con las manos abría la ropa para dejar desnudo el torso y el abdomen. Decidió bajar el ritmo de la situación acariciando lentamente con la lengua los pezones ya endurecidos de su amante.

El científico no pudo reprimir sus jadeos, mientras veía como el otro bajaba pasando la lengua por cada lugar, para luego detenerse a juguetear en su ombligo. Entonces, decidió deshacerse del resto de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta, para dejar al descubierto su miembro totalmente erecto.

El capitán del quinto escuadrón, sorprendido, decidió pasar a lo siguiente sin perder tiempo. Con una mano empezó a masturbar aquél pene, primero lentamente y después aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Al oír los gemidos de aprobación, se puso de rodillas, sacó la lengua y recorrió con ella la curvatura de los testículos. Agachándose un poco más los acarició con sus labios, para proceder a meterlos en su boca tragándolos parcialmente.

Dejó de masturbarlo, para introducir el pene en su boca. Mientras lo succionaba y sacaba, deteniéndose en la punta, intentaba voltear a ver la expresión de deleite que el otro era incapaz de esconder.

Cada minuto que transcurría sentía un calor cada vez más insoportable. Se detuvo en su labor y se incorporó para poder quitarse la ropa. Urahara, casi sin fuerza en las piernas, solo se limitó a admirar a su senpai. Éste, al terminar su labor, se acercó para juntar ambas erecciones y masturbarlas al mismo tiempo, a continuación hizo que quedaran una detrás de la otra para que al mover sus caderas se rozaran deliciosamente. Reiniciaron, entre gemidos y jadeos, los besos y caricias solo que ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Volteó a Urahara, e hizo que se apoyara en la mesa con los codos. Se arrodilló de nueva cuenta pero, ahora, para dilatarle el ano acariciándolo con la lengua, lo que causó que más gemidos llenaran el laboratorio. Paso seguido humedeció un par de dedos para introducirlos lentamente uno a uno. A su pareja le resultaba doloroso al principio, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, sobre todo, cuando se comenzó a masturbar al mismo tiempo. Posteriormente fueron dos dedos en su interior, para pasar más rápido al tercero.

Al sentir que estaba ya dispuesto, se limitó a decir entre jadeos que ya podía penetrarle. Mientras su compañero se incorporaba, abrió más las piernas e hizo a un lado las cosas que le estorbaban. Hirako dirigió su palpitante pene a la entrada que así se le ofrecía. Lo hizo con el cuidado y la lentitud que pudo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de besarle la espalda y el hombro.

Lo demás fue frenético. Las estocadas aunque lentas en un principio, tomaron una velocidad vertiginosa. Urahara solo se quejó al principio, después sus caderas pidieron más contacto. Sintió que la mesa en la que estaba se movía un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque inmediatamente sintió una mano masturbándolo. Solo faltó poco para que acabase por venirse con un último y largo gemido de satisfacción, mientras sentía como su compañero hacía lo mismo pero dentro de él.

….

Despertó sobresaltado de aquél sueño tan vívido.

Con esa era la tercera vez que pasaba, y ahora la intensidad del mismo y la fidelidad a los hechos de hace cien años se había acrecentado.

Debía recordar que esos encuentros que había tenido con Hirako, solo eran meramente sexuales. Y aunque se llevaban bien, agradecía sobre todo la amabilidad y los consejos, no creía que podía haber algo más profundo.

No quería creerlo. Si aceptaba eso, los dolorosos acontecimientos que le habían hecho dejar la SS lo serían aún más, porque eso significaría que le habían separado de una persona muy importante.

Decidió que el asunto era muy complicado. El deseo carnal, muchas veces, se confundía con el amor; y la verdad ése concepto aún no lograba comprenderlo del todo. Demasiado abstracto dentro de las creencias de la mayoría de la gente, y en la ciencia demasiado fisiológico para diferenciarlo.

Se dio por vencido. Sabía que para eso no iba encontrar la _verdad_.


End file.
